backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Alya Kendrick
Alya Kendrick is a student who is currently studying in the Music Program at Keaton School of the Arts. Biography Keaton School of the Arts At the Keaton School of the Arts, Alya became part of the Music Program. During "The First Day" Alya was caught in the hallway by Julie Maslany, who mentioned how horrified Alya looked. Alya was very flustered during much of her first day at school, being late to class and having to perform in return, after she talked to Jax Gardner. When another girl in class, Bianca, mocked Alya, she was too flustered to perform. Later, Alya talked to Denzel, and then sat down at a lunch table with Miles. Miles encouraged her to sing, which she did. However, Bianca made snide comments about Alya from another table, and Alya left. Later, Alya called her mom, saying that she wanted to leave the school. Miles was eavesdropping, and told Alya that he didn't think she was going to leave, mentioning her talent for singing. Alya later went back to class and sang, smiling at Miles during part of her song. During "Groups of Two" she was in class, along with Bianca, with Scarlett as their mentor. Scarlett was giving them advice on auditions, and she had a mock audition with Bianca and Alya. When Bianca treated Alya harshly, and Alya was too flustered to sing, Scarlett stood up for Alya. After class, before Alya left, Scarlett spoke with her and revealed something about Bianca. Later, Alya confronted Bianca in the hallway and mentioned Bianca's mom, who was involved in casting, and Alya mentioned that she "must have talent too" because she was accepted to Keaton, like Bianca. Then, she left smiling. Description Personality Alya is shy, and often gets nervous and flustered. She is sensitive, as shown when Bianca insulted her several times, however she can be stubborn and defensive, like when Miles claimed she wouldn't leave the school. As Alya's character grows, she becomes slightly conceited. Physical Appearance Alya has blond hair that goes to around her shoulders. She also has pale blue eyes. Relationships Miles Alya and Miles became friends on the first day when she sat with him at lunch, and encouraged her to sing after she had trouble in class. When Alya considered leaving the school, Miles claimed that she wouldn't, mentioning her musical talent. Alya doesn't end up leaving, and sings in class. When Alya sees Bianca flirting with Miles she is annoyed. When picking partners Miles chose Alya, however she is stressed with Miles' lack of effort to put any actual meaning into their song. After trying out Bianca's advice she believes she ruined her chances with him, but when Miles sings his song about life she believes it is for her. Alya asked Miles out while he was trying to ask Julie out because she believes that he was going to ask her out. He said yes, while they were about to go on the date Julie comes over and tells him that she would love to hang out. Miles say yes and immediately regrets it as he said it right in front of Alya. At first it seemed like Alya didn't notice, but in her voice over she said she was never going to talk to him again. She is currently still mad at him. When she chooses to leave Keaton, Miles tells her that she's the reason he opened up about his sickness, and he doesn't know what to say to make her stay, but he hopes she does. Later on though, Miles and Alya breakup due to Miles almost kissing Julie Maslany. When Miles had told her about him almost kissing Julie she realizes that she should focus more on her career. Later in the second season's finale they reconcile, with a kiss, after a long year of tension. Bianca During their day of class, Bianca insulted Alya several times, calling her names like "Queen Frozen" as well. At lunch, when Alya is singing, Bianca insults her again, claiming that Alya would leave school around Christmas. Alya left, hurt, and called her mom, wanting to leave the school. However, after Miles talks to her, Alya goes back to class and sings, smiling, and Bianca seemed upset. During "Groups of Two" she was in class, along with Bianca, with Scarlett as their mentor. Scarlett was giving them advice on auditions, and she had a mock audition with Bianca and Alya. When Bianca treated Alya harshly, and Alya was too flustered to sing. After class, before Alya left, Scarlett spoke with her and revealed something about Bianca. Later, Alya confronted Bianca in the hallway and mentioned Bianca's mom, who was involved in casting, and Alya mentioned that she "must have talent too" because she was accepted to Keaton, like Bianca. Then, she left smiling. In the episode "On Deck", she helps Alya get ready for her audition. Bianca and Alya have a very strong friendship, like when Bianca trusted Alya about her crush on Jax. Scarlett Scarlett is nice to Alya when Bianca embarrasses Alya. Trivia * Her nicknames (Elsa, Queen Elsa, and Queen Frozen) are all references to the popular Disney movie, Frozen. *In "On Deck", Alya gets the role for young Mimi for Da Boheme hiphopera.On Deck *She wrote her song, "Heartbeats" when she was 13 and had a crush on boy.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPv39xrEE0s Episodes Appearances Season 1 *"The First Day" *"Groups of Two" *"The Brightside" *"Stand Tall" *"Take Me Out" *"Dig Deeper" *"In Their Shoes" *"On Deck" *"The Understudy" *"Plays Well with Others" *"Hold On" *"Twelve Hours to Showtime" *"Showtime" *"Restart" *"Juggle" (mentioned only) *"Once in a Lifetime" *"Da Capo" *"Friend or Foe" *"Step Up" *"After the Flood" *"Try Again" *"Fallout" *"Lead the Way" *"Me" *"We" Season 2 * "And We're Back..." * "Leading by Example" * "The One" * "Take the Note" * "Control" * "Qualifiers: Day 1" * "Wrong Side Of A Love Song" * "Shake It Off" * "Clear Eyes" * "In The Dark" * "Prima Donna" * "Best Ideas" * "Caught" * "Telling Stories" * "Two Steps Forward" * "Obvious" * "Comfort Zone" * "Lesson Learned" * "Clean Slate" * "Legacy" * "Hope" * "Apart But Together" Songs *"Heartbeats" *"Dig Deep (Miles Version)" *"Dig Deep (Alya Version)" *"Shot Me Down" *"Beating of the Drum" *"Colour Me Happy" *"Switch" *"Welcome Me Back" *”Those Eyes” *"Girl in a Toque" *"Tin Soldier Song" *"Everywhere is You" *"The Seasons of Keaton" *"Friends First" *“Are You Listening” Quotes Gallery Miles Alya Season 2 Episode 21 PROMO.JPG Alya Miles Bianca Scarlett Frances Season 2 Episode 15 PROMO.JPG Alya Denzel Scarlett Bianca Season 1 Episode 30 PROMO.JPG Alya confessional season 2 episode 16 5.jpg Alya confessional season 2 episode 16 4.jpg Alya confessional season 2 episode 5.jpg Frances Alya Season 2 Episode 2 1.jpg Alya Season 2 Episode 2.jpg Alya Season 2 Episode 1 PROMO.JPG Miles Alya season 1 episode 23 3.jpg Miles Alya season 1 episode 23 2.jpg Miles Alya season 1 episode 23 1.jpg Bianca and Alya PSA.JPG Miles Alya Bianca Jax season 1 episode 21.jpg Alya confessional season 1 episode 2.jpg Bianca Alya season 1 episode 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:A to Z Category:Music Program Category:Females Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Sophmores